Luke (Mystic Forest Fighters)
Luke, formerly Luke the Werewolf is the main protagonist from Mystic Forest Fighters. A very strong willed vampire trained in the art of wizardry passed down from his ancestor Saratis, Luke is respected for his strength and determination to keep the world safe from criminals. After coming to Enchino to defeat serial killer Enchi, Luke succeeded in killing him and becoming the protector of the forest. After winning The Dragon Games and abandoning lycanthropy to become a vampire in order to kill the undead Herb, Luke was appointed the chief general of the resistance against the tyrannous King Hubert. After leading many battles and storming the castle of Realgon, Luke successfully beheaded Hubert and was crowned king of The Unknown Side. Bio Luke was born a strong werewolf as a result of a family curse. He was raised in the United States of America. Luke's ancestor Saratis was a famous practitioner of magic in the Unknown Side. Saratis had written spell books for his descendants, containing many spells and directions to the land he founded called Enchino. Alongside his cousin Anastasia the Werefox, Luke worked as a vigilante in the United States for years. This hardened him, and put his name out in the world. Eventually he and his cousin split up and went their own ways, but would later meet again when summoned to Enchino. Luke is friendly, yet aggressive in combat. He is always ready to fight and will not turn down any request that benefits him. For a while, Luke tried to abide by his werewolf nature, but remained kind and civilized when in public. When fighting, he would often use his lightning bolt attack to strike his foes down. He doesn't speak much in regards to his past, claiming that there isn't much to share. Despite this, many animals and people respect Luke for his strength and wisdom. He may be strong, but he does have weak spots. His love for his cousin often gets in the way of business, and he often finds himself weak around her. His former girlfriend Lucille was usually around to help him out of situations where that proved to be an issue. Nonetheless, Luke is a hero at heart. As A Gnitshak Eventually, Luke gave up lycanthropy to become a Gnitshak in order to defeat the spirit of Herb. After his transformation, Luke's personality changed drastically. He no longer showed mercy to anyone besides Lucille, Anastasia, and his new girlfriend Sapphire. He became much more skilled in combat, and often used his "Dark Power" to kill his enemies in place of his regular lightning bolt attack. He was also doomed to feed on the blood of his victims after killing them. He became much more demanding and less likely to talk before fighting. Being a bloodthirsty monster of the night, many people - both friends and foes - would often tremble or shiver at the sight of Luke. Regardless of these changes, his determination and capabilities remained as strong as ever. In the Games Luke has appeared in every video game to date, Mystic Forest Fighters - Forest Brawlers and Mystic Forest Fighters - Land of One. Along with Noah, Luke appears as a playable character in the multi-show spin-off game The Showstoppers - Time and Punishment. In Forest Brawlers, Luke is one of the starting characters, appearing first on the Character Select screen. Although not that strong in human form, Luke can transform in battle to become his much stronger werewolf form. As a human, Luke can only punch and kick. As a werewolf, he can use his slash and bite attacks, as well as special attacks Lightning Strike and Roar. He is arguably the strongest starting character in the game. Completing Luke's campaign unlocks Anastasia, but his completion is also required in order to unlock Walter, Fertwin and Saad. Luke is one of two central playable characters in Land of One. He can transform in and out of his wolf form during gameplay and deal decent amounts of damage to enemies. After collecting enough mana, Luke can cast spells that grow stronger as he levels up. Lucille and Anastasia make appearances as Luke's "Buddy" characters that can be switched to during Luke's stages. He is playable in the Tutorial, Village of Enchino, Beaches of One, Tiger's Eye Cave, Kingdom of One, The Depths of One and Return to Enchino stages. In the third game of the crossover series The Showstoppers, Time and Punishment, Enchino appears as the game's fifth level. It is here where the player will meet Luke, who claims that the Zeekos have taken over Enchino and captured some of his friends. Luke is then unlocked as a playable character. After rescuing Lucille, Greg, Joey and Noah, the level is complete. Luke and Noah will then join as permanent characters for the game. Luke is portrayed as strong-willed and determined, but sometimes a bit cocky. Much like in Forest Brawlers, Luke can transform mid-game to increase his attacks. He is very fast and can easily kill grunts. During missions outside of Enchino, Luke will often remark sayings such as "My cousin would love this place." or "I was evil once too, but we don't talk about those times." In the Comics Main Series In the main series of the comics, Luke is depicted exactly as he is in the third season of the show. However, he refrains from using his Dark Power in the comics, as he had not yet discovered that he had the ability. He is shown to have a care for his family, despite not remembering anything about them, as he traveled to Sargoga without hesitation when he heard that his father would be there. Luke is shown to be cold to his fellow shipmates, including Noah, and primarily focused on the tasks at hand. Mystic Forest Fighters 500 In Mystic Forest Fighters 500, Luke is one of the last surviving characters from the show, still guarding the Dragon Key alongside the spirit of Noah. He is still the king of the Unknown Side, but yearns to pass his crown to his daughter Lucy so he can return to Enchino and live in the land of his ancestor. When Lucy refuses to accept the crown, not wanting to rule, Luke is conflicted and unsure of what to do. Luke, five-hundred years older, is very compassionate to his daughter Lucy, as she is the only remaining family member he has after the recent deaths of Anastasia and Sapphire. Being the king has caused him to become heavily involved in politics, something Saratis hated. As a major Up-wing politician, the growing Down-wing population in the Unknown Side begin to oppose Luke's rule. Lucy, however, holds Ground-wing political views, the independent party. She refuses to practice magic and rarely makes use of her vampire abilities, worrying Luke about the future of both his daughter and his land. In Other Media With his popularity, Luke was nominated for a Spike Award for Best Protagonist. In Fargo Magazine's creepy countdowns, Luke was listed as number three in the Top 10 Werewolves list. Luke and Lucille were also voted number six in TV & Satellite's cutest couples countdown. Alongside Noah, Luke also appeared in a series of commercials to advertise the new King Choc bar. The commercials depicted several zany antics the two would compete in to steal the chocolate bar from each other. When it came to merchandise, Luke became very popular. Luke was featured on t-shirts, caps, backpacks, notebooks and many other types of marketing. When Mattel signed a contract with Mystic Forest Productions, they created a series of Luke action figures, including the transformable human to wolf figure that sold remarkably well. Apart from action figures, Luke was also immortalized in a series of plush toys, some being voice-activated. Trivia *Although he does have a last name, it is always censored by a loud noise conveniently whenever someone mentions it. This leaves his surname unknown to the viewers. *In the previous show, Luke was featured as the main antagonist. This was altered for the new series, as the writers preferred him in a heroic role. *Luke is the first and only character in Mystic Forest Fighters to change his species. *After the slaughter of Gnitshak, it is very probable that Luke is the last living vampire in the world. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Wolves Category:Good Characters Category:Dragon Games Participants Category:Vampires Category:Royalty